For One Week Only
by Darvey415
Summary: After a situation with Donna's apartment Harvey offers to accommodate her for the week. One full week living together. Will either of them be brave enough to bring up what happened 4 months previous in her apartment.
1. Chapter 1

**For the purpose of this story Harvey has not resigned and mike has not been arrested! Donna still works for Louis and Harvey is attending sessions with Dr Agard weekly.**

Harvey Specter entered the building of his workplace late, as usual. He plodded threw reception and past her desk but there was no sign of her, not even one of her oversized, overpriced hangbags (that he had probably paid for) placed near there. He thought nothing off it and carried on to his office. It had been nearly 4 months since she left him to work for her partner and he still could not get his head around what her reason for that was. To be fair to him he did ask her if she wanted 'everything' and she failed to answer the question, something Harvey did on a regular basis.

Once inside his office he took of his suit jacket and opened up his laptop ready to start work for the day. An hour or so later Louis walked into Harvey's office with a couple of files in his hand and placed them down on the corner of his desk.

"Jessica wants you to read over these and make sure there aren't any errors before I file them" said the baldy attorney.

"You delivered the files to me yourself AND you're going to file them? Has Donna finally made the right decision and stopped working for you?" Harvey joked, well part joked as he had been hoping for the day Donna left Louis' desk since the day she started there.

Louis frowned at him, "What? Of course not! She rung me this morning and told me she wouldn't be in till lunchtime. You know, Donna has only been working for me for what? Maybe 4 months? And this is the second half a day she has taken! Norma would never leave me high and dry for half a day"

Harvey thought it was best not to ask where Donna was as she was probably having a late breakfast with that new boyfriend, Mark or some stupid name like that. "You know what Louis, if that's really a problem you can always send her back!"

"Ha see that's funny because it's never going to happen" and he hurried out the office before Harvey had time to react.

.

"One week?! Where do you expect me to live for one week?" Donna screamed down the phone to her landlord.

Donna and everybody else on the 2nd floor of her apartment block had found out there was a huge case of bedbugs in most of the rooms and to stop them spreading they all needed to leave their apartments for a full week so the extermination team could come out and ensure the bedbugs had gone before anyone could come back.

The landlord explained to Donna that her rent this month would be half price for the inconvenience. So there she was packing her entire wardrobe into 2 suitcases. 2 suitcases would not even fit her handbags and shoes nevermind her work clothes and casual clothes either and not to forget her makeup and hair products.

2 hours later she managed to fit everything into 2 suitcases and 3 gym bags. She decided it was best to take the suitcases to work as they contained all her clothes so the safer option was to leave the gym bags, containing makeup and other beauty products and some of her shoes, on the kitchen counter until she had finished work and knew what hotel she would have to book herself into.

.

Donna, with 2 cases in tow, made her way into Pearson Specter Litt. Lunchtime would be over shortly and there was no way her, her cases and a lot of other employees would have squeezed inside one of the elevators. She smiled to herself at how good she timed it. Harvey appeared at her desk shortly after with a smirk on his face.

"I've heard your boss is pretty pissed with all these half days you keep having" again he thought best not to ask where she had been as the thought of her with another man was like a knife to the stomach.

Donna wasn't in the mood for jokes, she had around 6 hours to find somewhere to put her up for the week and of course with her level of maintenance if was going to cost her treble what her monthly rent was.

"I'm entitled to my holidays and I can take them whenever I please" she replied not looking up from her computer.

Harvey noticed her frosty tone and tried to lighten the mood once he noticed the suitcases behind her chair

"Ooo where you going? Somewhere nice?" this time Donna looked up confused

"What are you on about Harvey" she questioned with a frosty tone

He simply nodded towards the suitcases, he chose not to speak incase she continued to bite his head off for the third time.

Donna exhaled loudly letting her annoyance show "the whole second floor of my block is under threat… by bedbugs… and now I have to pack my whole life into bags and stay in a hotel for a full week until the landlord can assure everyone that the problem is sorted"

"Oh, now I understand why you're pissed! Couldn't you stay at that guy you told me about?" he mumbled through gritted teeth

Donna frowned and looked like she had no clue who he was talking about

"What 'guy'?" she responded looking bewildered

"Er Marc was it? Or Matthew? The one you told me about when we went to Del Posto to celebrate us being on good terms" he smiled, trying to look genuine.

"Oh yeah him, er Mitchell, no er I cant stay there" she looked astonished by his question and he couldn't understand why. Maybe they had broken up! But how could she not know who he was talking about, it was like this guy did not even exsist…

"Well I'm going to get back to work, I hope you find somewhere Donna. If you need anything you know where to find me" he smiled and walked away

He could have offered her to stay at his place, although he only has one bedroom he wouldn't mind taking the couch. They had been on good terms for about 5 weeks now and it would just be one friend helping another friend out, right?

.

Mike and Harvey had a bet on the day before to see who knew the most quotes from 'The Untouchables' and whoever lost would be working on pro bono's all day today. Mike lost the bet yesterday and was now probably sulking in his office getting through as many as he could, so Harvey had not seen him today. He hated to admit it but he was actually bored without him, since Donna left he felt him and Mike grew closer.

.

Harvey had been to court and was now back at his office looking as smug as could be as he had won, which was no surprise you'd think he would get bored of winning all the time. He looked up and the fiery redhead strolling into his office.

"These are from his majesty" she said placing the files down in front of him. She seemed to of cheered up a bit from the last time they had spoken.

Harvey laughed, "Thanks! You seem better than you were a few hours ago. Did you manage to find somewhere then?"

Donna huffed and took a seat facing him on the opposite side of the desk, she had not made herself this comfortable in his office for a looong time. She would usually drop off files and walk out.

"Not yet, most places only have 1 wardrobe! Have you ever heard the likes of it? And the ones that do have a double wardrobe have small bathrooms! I'm sorry but I am not living in a box for a week" she stated, her voice turning back angry.

Harvey chuckled to himself, she was so high maintenance!

"Donna you can always stay at my place, free of charge of course" he offered

She smiled at him "No Harvey, I couldn't intrude like that, this is my mess and I will sort something out"

"C'mon Donna, I don't mind sharing my wardrobe and I have 2 bathrooms, which I would say are quite spacious, I even have a balcony! You would not find a better offer in New York, especially at such late notice" he implied

He was praying she would accept his offer. This could be perfect for the both of them, spending a full week living together, who knows what could happen! Hopefully her and this Mitchell guy had split up, he did not fancy sharing a couch with Donna and her boyfriend.

She stared into his eyes, after all they had been threw the last few months she knew he would always be there the help her when she needed it and of course vice versa. She started to nod her head still holding their glaze.

"Okay, you've persuaded me! Thanks for this Harvey, ill forever own you one. I just have one condition" she challenged

"As long as you don't make us host a dinner party for Mike and Rachel I'm sure it'll be fine" he laughed.

She felt her heart beat four times as fast when he used the word 'us'

"Hey that could be a good idea actually! But my original condition is that you take the bed and I'll take the couch"

Harvey shuck his head, "We'll discuss sleeping locations tonight! Give Ray a call when you finish work and he'll help you with your things, okay?"

She stood up from the desk and walked towards the door and called back, "Thanks, Harvey, I really do appreciate this" and made he way out of his office.

.

Harvey had to work late tonight and finished around 8pm. He called Ray to come and collect him asked him about Donna and what time she had gotten to him place about.

Harvey opened the door to his apartment and strolled in, he noticed Donna was sat on the couch in a pair of lounge pants and an oversized tshirt.

"Hey" she called out standing up to greet him, smiling softly "I was going to make us dinner but I wasn't sure what time you would be working till"

"Yeah I needed a case finishing tonight and I tried to find Mike to help me with it but he must have left early. Probably still pissed I knew more quotes from 'The Untouchables' than him" he smirked

"He pulls a knife-" Donna tried to quote the film herself but Harvey stopped her before she could finish.

"STOP! Only Connery can do Sean Connery! Looks like we'll have to order in then since you decided not to make anything, you wouldn't make a good housewife would you" he joked

"Jerk!" and she made her way back to the sofa to continue watching 'The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills'.

Harvey went into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable, as he opened the door he noticed 2 empty suitcases on his bed and 3 huge gym bags. He laughed to himself wondering how long she was planning to stay here, by the looks of things she had at least a months worth of stuff. He did not mind of course, the longer the better for him. The longer she stayed the more chance he had of telling her straight about everything that's happened, his panic attacks, seeing a shrink and still being in love with her.

He emerged from the bedroom and went over to the kitchen and picked up some leaflets from one of the draws. He took a place next to her on the sofa and passed her over the takeout leaflets.

"So, what food do you fancy? There's Chinese, Thai, Pizza?" he questioned her

She glared at the menus in front of her, "You don't like Thai food, why do you even have this menu" she giggled

"I do like Thai!" he stated back at her

"No Harvey, no you don't" she responded by hitting him with the menu "lets just order in a pizza and some fries. We can have… a large thin crust with low fat cheese and for the toppings we will get…" she paused while examining the pizza menu "for the toppings get chicken, peppers, tomatoes and anchovies" and she placed the menus on the coffee table in front of her.

Harvey frowned looking at her, "anchovies? On a pizza? Is that some sort of joke"

"Is this going to be like that time I put vanilla in your coffee? Just trust me on this one okay!"

Harvey groaned and started to dial the number on the front of the menu.

.

It was now creeping up to 11pm and they had long finished their pizza, Harvey was overwhelmed by the new taste in his mouth. Anchovies on a pizza? Who'd of thought it! Donna could not stop yawning and she knew it was time for bed.

"Right Harvey, I'm going to go to sleep. I feel like I've had the longest day of my life" and with that she walked towards the bedroom, not a goodnight or any other words. Not even a goodnight kiss, like that was ever gonna happen. He heard rustling around in the bedroom and a few bangs, then Donna appeared with a duvet and a pillow.

"Er Harvey, you're on my bed" she laughed

"Donna" he said with a stern voice "you are not sleeping on the sofa, okay!" and he started to push her back towards the bedroom "you're a guest so you get the big bed"

"I knew this would happen! What was my condition on staying here? Please I'm really tired and I just want to go to sleep" she said trying to push him back towards the sofa

"Well I'm not tired and I want to carry on watching this programme, so how about you get in the bed and when the programme has finished ill wake you up and we can swap sleeping places" he ordered

Donna giggled, "you aren't going to wake me up when it finishes are you?"

"Absolutely not" he smirked

She passed him over the duvet and pillow "you'll be needing these! Tomorrow night I want to have the sofa"

They stood there, about a metre apart looking at each other, neither one saying a word. Harvey didn't know what to do or what she was waiting for. Maybe she did want a goodnight kiss after all. Just as he decided to take a step closer she spoke

"Goodnight Harvey" she smiled and walked to the bedroom

"I'll see you in the morning" he mirrored her smile and watched her vanish into the bedroom

They had only been living together for about 4 hours and he realised just how hard it was going to be. Watching movies together, but no cuddling. Ordering in, but no touching each other. Sleeping under the same roof, but different beds. He knew he couldn't make a move, not now. It had taken them 3 months to get back to being friends, and as much as he loved her he could not jeopardise their new arrangement. He would rather have Donna in his life as just a 'friend' than not at all. This was going to be the longest week of his life…

.

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :) This will be a multi chapter story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Donna was awoken by the sound of her alarm. With squinted eyes she looked at the familiar surrounding, but this wasn't her bedroom. It took a few seconds for reality to hit her that she was in fact in Harvey's bedroom. She turned to the left to see if he had snuck in in the middle of the night, but he hadn't. Of course he wouldn't do that but she secretly hoped he would of. She flung back the sheets and went into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

45 minutes later she emerged from the bedroom wearing just a towel, hair blew and half a face of make up, in search for some coffee. She carefully made her way to the kitchen without waking Harvey up, he was due up in 30 minutes anyway but she knew more than anyone how his mood would be if he was woken up before his alarm.

She examined him from the kitchen whilst preparing her coffee, lying on the sofa with the duvet on the floor more than it was on himself showing his bare torso. His hair was a little messy without all the gel but she liked it that way, although he would never listen to her when she used to tell him to lay off the gel. She must have been making more noise than she realised because Harvey started to fidget around on the sofa. Harvey swung his legs off the sofa and sat up looking over to her in his kitchen pacing round.

"Do you always make this much noise at quarter to 7 in the morning?" he joked

Donna flinched at the sound of his voice not expecting to of actually woken him up. Here she was standing in his kitchen in nothing but a towel. She turned around to see he was now walking towards her still in just his sweatpants and topless.

"I- Er, sorry. I was just making coffee I didn't mean to make any noise" she started to blush.

Harvey took the cup of coffee from her hand and took a sip, "if you're going to greet me for the next 6 mornings, in just a towel, handing me cups of coffee then I certainly wont have a problem with you making any noise" he teased

"Ha please, you should be so lucky! Ill make sure to dress appropriately tomorrow morning" she taunted back "and that" she said grabbing the coffee from his hand "is my coffee"

Harvey laughed and walked towards the bedroom, "I'm going to take a shower. I take it I'm going to be on time for work everyday this week aren't I?"

"You bet you are" she smiled back at him.

.

By 8:30 the lawyer and his former secretary were inside the building of Pearson Specter Litt. Harvey looked at his watch and started to mumble to himself inside the busy elevator.

"This is the exact reason why I choose to be late for work, are this many people allowed inside the elevator at once?" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear

"Well you can be late all you like but for this week Ray has agreed to be at your place at 8am, if you want to take a cab that's fine by me" she muttered back to him

He gave her a playful push with his elbow "have it your way".

The elevator reached the 50th floor and everyone and Harvey and Donna walked out together, both with a bagel in their hand. Just at that moment Mike and Rachel appeared from the elevator facing.

"Woah are you okay, Harvey?" Mike questioned looking at his watch

"If this is a joke about me being on time then save it" Harvey replied frowning at his protégé

Rachel and Donna both giggled to themselves.

"Ill see you tonight" he called to Donna before walking away with Mike in direction of his office.

Rachel's head spun to Donna looking baffled, "are use going out on another of your 'celebrating being friends' date?"

"It's a looong story! Basically my apartment block is infested with bed bugs and the landlord has ordered everyone to go and stay in a hotel for the next week. Long story short, I'm living with Harvey for the next week. Id of told you yesterday but you were in school and by the time I got to Harvey's, unpacked my things and ordered in I was ready for bed" she explained to her friend

"Let me get this straight, you're living with your former boss and someone you've slept with for a full week. Just the 2 of use? I think we'll have to have our lunch out today, it'll be fun listening you tell me how nothings going to happen between the pair of use" Rachel chuckled and walked away

.

"How did you get on with the pro bonos?" Harvey mocked Mike

"Harvey its one film were you know more quotes than I do, one film!" Mike shouted back

"Yeah but its pretty awesome I beat someone who has a super mind like yours" he smirked

"Would you look at that, its not even 8:30am and you're in the office and you're cracking jokes. If this is your mood when you meet Donna at the elevators first thing of a morning I think you should meet her there more often" Mike stated

.

It was lunch time and Donna and Rachel were sat in the restaurant just a few blocks away from the office. If truth be told, Donna was dreading this lunch cause it was going to me more an interrogation. After the girls ordered Rachel went straight onto the topic she knew Donna had been avoiding.

"So, how was your first night living with your ex boss?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her ginger friend

"You don't have to keep referring to him as my ex boss, we are friends as well you know" she laughed "but it was fine, he had to work late so we just ordered in and watched TV" she answered

"If he turned the other bedroom into an office where did you sleep?" Rachel whispered to her

"I stayed in his bed and he stayed on the sofa, we're going to alternate each night so tonight I'll sleep on the sofa and let him have his bed back. As you can see its worked out pretty well" Donna smiled

Rachel smirked at Donna "Use are both adults, why don't you just share the bed?"

"That would never work" Donna laughed back at her friend

"Why?" Rachel quizzed her "don't you trust yourself to share a bed with him" and with that the food arrived, Donna couldn't have wished for the food to come at a better time.

Then pair enjoyed their meals and started to walk back to the office

"Rach, Harvey still thinks Mitchell exists" Donna said with a tone of embarrassment in her voice

Rachel burst out laughing "WHAT?! Is that the guy you made up so you could question him about Esther"

"How do I bring up that Mitchell was an imaginary boyfriend" she laughed back seeing the funny side to it all

.

Harvey was looking forward to his second night with his new lodger, he wanted to cook a meal for the pair of them. He wanted to try and show her another side of him, a side she knew about but that never got shown to her within the last 12 years. For the next couple of days he was going to be the best roommate she could ask for.

He couldn't decide on what to make, he didn't want anything that came across too romantic or that he was trying to woo her. He decided on spaghetti bolognaise, a simple dish which he knew he could make really well.

Mike strolled into Harvey's office and disturbed him from his work, well his thoughts about Donna, he needed to give the kid some more work.

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat and a few beers after work and watch the Knicks game?" Mike proposed to him

Harvey leaned back in his chair smirking "are you asking me on a date? I had no idea you were gay, does Rachel know?"

Mike never retaliated he just narrowed his eyebrows at his boss.

Harvey continued to laugh "I'm… busy tonight"

"Harvey if you don't want to go you can just say instead of making up fake plans" mike replied back

"Actually, I've got myself a lodger for a week and I don't think she would appreciate being left alone for the night in my apartment" Harvey looked back at his work, why did he have to mention it and especially the fact it was a female

Mike looked at him puzzled, "you've got a lodger? And it's a she?"

"It's Donna" he blurted out "something to do with bedbugs and everyone on her floor being evacuated so she's staying at my place for the week"

"That's brilliant!" he yelled "Donna likes basketball too, invite her along"

Harvey wanted to spend the night with just him and her, he didn't want to go out and watch the game in a cramped bar. He certainly could not explain this to Mike.

"You can ask her but I don't think she'll agree to it" Harvey responded

At that moment Donna walked into his office for the first time that day with a few files in her hand, obviously from Louis for him to read over.

"Who won't agree to what" she smiled placing the files down on the desk

"Speak of the devil" Mike laughed looking to Harvey then back to Donna "Harvey was just telling me about you and him living together for the next few days, I was asking Harvey if he wanted to go out and watch the Knicks game tonight but he didn't think you'd want to be alone in his apartment so I suggested that you came along to"

"I don't really feel like going out tonight Mike, sorry" she said to the younger lawyer

"We should of betted on it, could have been another bet for me to win and more pro bonos for you" Harvey smirked and threw a pen at Mike

"I said no to going out, I didn't say no to watching the game. Why don't you and Rachel come round tonight and me and Harvey will make food and we can watch the game together" Donna thought she would start to tease Harvey, besides it was going to be hard to keep away from him so with people around it would keep her occupied.

"Perfect! We'll come round about 7pm" he grinned and ran out the office before Harvey had time to object

Harvey stood up from his desk and leaned over his desk

"I thought I said no dinner parties" he mumbled trying to look angry

"And I thought I said I was sleeping on the sofa last night" she beamed at him "cmon it'll be fun. The only dinner party I've ever hosted was with mom and her boyfriend and we both know how that ended"

Harvey started to laugh remembering back to that time "Yeah with shrimp stuck in her hair. Okay fine, but tomorrow keep your evening free. I want to show my new room mate my amazing cooking skills"

Donna mirrored his laugh "Harvey please stop referring to me as your lodger or room mate! And yes tomorrow ill try and be available" she teased again

.

5:30pm came round pretty quick and Harvey had told Donna he would wait in the car for her. A few minutes later Donna emerged from the doors of PSL and seated herself next to Harvey in the back seat.

.

Once at home, the home they were both sharing, Donna went to rummage through the wardrobes for something casual to wear. She decided on a pair of dark jeans and a jumper embroiled with jewels. Harvey admired her from the sofa when she walked out, her hair brushed to one side and the jeans hugging her figure.

"Aren't you going to change?" she questioned him

"Yeah I was waiting for you first, I didn't want to get changed in the same room at the same time just incase you pounced on me" he mocked

"You wish!" Donna rolled her eye and walked over to the fridge to see what food they were going to make for their guests

Harvey stood up to walk into the bedroom, "there's ingredients in their for a huge pan of spaghetti bolognaise or a curry"

He walked out of the bedroom about 10 minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a white tshirt covered up by a grey cardigan

"So what have you decided on then?" he asked her as she was fumbling with pots and pans in the cupboard.

Donna looked up at the handsome man before her, she was sure her heart skipped a beat when she seen him in his casual clothes.

"Well I thought chicken curry would be the less messy option and probably the quickest" she replied

.

At 5 past 7 there was a knock on the door and Donna ordered Harvey to open it while she was finishing the curry. Mike and Rachel walked in and greeted Harvey and then greeted Donna who was in the kitchen.

"The curry will be done in about 15 minutes, Harvey get your guests a drink" donna shouted over to the 3 of them

"Mike there's beer in the fridge and Rachel there's spirits and white wine in the fridge or red wine just behind Donna" he said before walking over and taking a seat back at the sofa

"You're the worst dinner host I've met! It's a good job I'm here" Donna shouted back over to him whilst opening a bottle of beer and handing it to Mike, he then went and took a seat next to Harvey on the sofa

Donna and Rachel spoke in the kitchen whilst Donna continued to finish off the meal. 10 minutes later Donna walked over to the dining table with huge bowl of curry followed by Rachel holding a bowl of rice and a tray of chips. Harvey and Mike ran to the table without having to be asked.

Once the 4 of them were seated Donna decided to make a small speech

"I hope use all enjoy it and ill be taking full credit for it cause Harvey was too busy fixing his hair in the mirror to help" she smiled and everyone else laughed.

.

After they had filled their stomachs the boys ran back over to the sofa to watch the game. Rachel and Donna loaded the dishwasher and followed them over shortly after. The Knicks beat the Lakers 98-94.

"That was so close, I was so sure the Lakers would of pulled it off" Mike told Harvey whilst chugging another beer

The 4 of them were starting to get tipsy, Mike and Harvey had drank at least 5 beers each and Donna and Rachel were onto their second bottle of wine. Then Donna came up with an idea

"Whose up for a game of cards" she asked

"The only way I'm playing cards is if its poker and I don't think either of you 2 know how to play" he said pointing at the girls.

"Poker it is then" she smirked at Harvey

Harvey went into his office and retrieved a box of roulette chips to play with.

"Okay then, shall we say $20 gets you 50 chips?"

"That's fine by me" Mike slurred and threw down $40 for him and Rachel

Within 20 minutes Rachel had lost all her chips, she seemed to throw in 15 chips at a time unsure whether her hand was any good. 30 minutes later Mike was also bankrupt so it was now just between Harvey and Donna.

"Why don't we just call it a draw, we've both got even chips and that way you'll go away $20 up" he smiled at her

"Why? Scared you'll lose Specter" she mocked "why not up the stakes? Winner takes the bed tonight"

Rachel and Mike both started to laugh

"I think she's confident about winning, Harvey" Mike said patting him on the back

"What happens if it stays a draw?" Harvey challenged the redhead "do we get half of the bed each"

"Don't worry, there wont be a draw" she said winking at him

.

After about half an hour Harvey had won the game of poker and Rachel and Mike decided it was time to go home. They were far to drunk to stay up drinking any longer and besides they were all in work tomorrow morning. Donna and Harvey walked the couple to the door of the apartment, Donna hugging both of the younger couple and Harvey just stood their smiling at them.

"This has been the best Tuesday night I have had in a long time. When the pair of you finally knock your heads together and become a couple I want you to host a dinner party every week" Mike shouted, unaware how loud he was being

Harvey placed his hand on the small of Donna's back and waved them off then after they had disappeared into the public elevator he closed the door behind them.

"I hate to admit it" he said clearing away the roulette chips "but I enjoyed myself tonight" he smiled and walked into the office to put to chips back.

Donna walked into the bathroom to wash her makeup off and to change into her pyjamas. After she was finished she walked back into the living area to see where Harvey had gotten to. She found he lying on the sofa with a duvet and pillow for the second night in a row.

"Harvey we agreed you take the bed tonight! You even won poker and that was the stake" she fired at him

"Donna I am not lying in my bed knowing you're out here on the couch, I don't mind honestly. What would have happened if it would have ended as a draw? Would you of shared the bed?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, we're both adults Harvey I wouldn't have a problem sharing the bed" she replied smiling walking towards the bedroom

"Well then" he said getting up off the sofa "why don't we just say we drew at poker tonight" he said following in her path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone review, it means a lot and I do enjoy reading them! I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Enjoy reading and don't forget to let me know what you think :) x**

He had taken this too far. She was meant to have a boyfriend, or so he thought anyway. Him lying next to Donna, both a bit tipsy, was only going to end one way. As much as he loved Donna he could not make a fool out of a man he hadn't even met, his actions would be no better than what his mother had done to his father.

Donna stood in the en suite removing the clips from her hair, she couldn't help but laugh as Harvey had followed her into the bedroom saying he would pretend they drew at poker so they could share a bed. This was only the second night together and already it was proving a hard task to keep away from him. She didn't mind sharing a bed with him but she knew exactly where that would lead to. Tonight they acted as a couple, hosting a diner party for friends and exchanging lots of flirtatious looks, and she liked it, this was the life she had always dreamed off. With him.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Harvey was in bed but the opposite end.

"How is it possible that the supposedly best closer in New York can't get in bed the right way?" she joked as she walked round to 'her side' of the bed and threw back the sheets to get in.

Harvey leaned on his elbow so he was half sitting up to speak to her, "would Mitchell not have a problem with me sleeping next to you"

Donna started to laugh, she felt so stupid that she had made up a fake boyfriend so she could quiz Harvey about Louis' sister.

"There is no Mitchell" she replied trying to keep a straight face

"Well in that case" Harvey sat up and hurled his pillow next to Donna "do you want to talk about it?" Harvey couldn't understand what she found so funny about breaking up with this guy. He wasn't actually bothered how or why they split up but the main thing was that she was back to being single.

Harvey and Donna were now both at the same end of the bed both lying facing each other.

"We can speak about it another time" she smiled at him "this is your side of the bed" she started to draw an imaginary line between the two of them "and this is my side, try not to cross my side of the bed or you'll be back on the couch"

"Would you look at that! It's not even your place and you're making the rules and we both know there is more chance of you coming on my side of the bed, pun intended" he grinned at her.

Donna threw a cushion at him to try and distract him from the fact she had gone redder than her hair colour.

"And I think that's my cue to go to sleep, goodnight Harvey" and she flipped over so she was now facing the wall. She could feel the bed shaking as Harvey was still laughing at his own joke.

"Try to keep on your side of the line" he whispered back to her.

He was proud of himself. Sharing his bed with her and he hadn't made a move, if she wanted to take their friendship any further she would of made a move. The 'other time' she initiated sex, yes he had went over to her apartment but she was waiting for him with the whipped cream.

She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck followed by the sound of light snores. How was it possible he had gone to sleep so quick? Part of her was disappointed, she wanted nothing more than for him to cross the imaginary line she had drew, but then part of her was happy cause if anything did happen tonight the likelihood is that he wouldn't speak about it the next day. In turn that would either cause an argument or make it extremely awkward for the remaining of her time here.

Harvey woke up during the night and noticed Donna was on HIS side of the bed and had her arm draped over his torso. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he wanted to take a picture but knew if he moved she would wake up. He squinted at the clock on the wall, it was 4:35am. Donna's alarm would be going off in the next hour and a half. He moved his head towards his right shoulder so he was facing her, he drifted back to sleep.

.

Donna's alarm started to vibrate and bleep aloud from the bedside cabinet. She felt her head start to spin from the bottles of wine her and Rachel drank last night. She opened her eyes to reveal herself on his side of the bed with her right arm over his chest, she quickly jumped out the bed and turned off his alarm hoping he never realised how she had slept. Harvey mumbled something and yanked the duvet over his face.

Donna took a shower and walked out the bathroom in one of his dressing gowns, she plugged in the hairdryer and started to dry her hair. Harvey started to make groaning noises, he obviously wasn't use to being awake at this time of the morning. He then started to pile up the pillows on top of his head to attempt to blur out the noise.

.

"Please tell me your head is as sore as mine?" Rachel asked her friend as she appeared at her desk.

Donna laughed at the associate who was holding her head in her hands, she reached into her bag and threw her the box of painkillers at her, "Take some, they work wonders!"

"So…" Rachel started to interrogate Donna "did anything happen after we left?"

"I don't throw myself at men just because I've had a few glasses of wine, Rachel" she rolled her eyes "we slept in the same bed and that is as far as it got and it won't be getting any further than that anyway"

"I don't think I've met anyone as stubborn as you" she giggled and walked away

.

Lunch time came around quickly and Harvey and Mike were about to go and grab a bagel when Jessica walked into Harvey's office.

"Harvey" Jessica called with her usual tone "I need you to go on a dinner date tonight with Jack Soloff, just so he knows that we are willing to forget the deal he had with Hardman and move on from all this"

Harvey stood up from his desk and fastened his suit jacket "For one, I am not willing to move on from what he did and two, I have plans tonight so tell Louis to take him"

"Well cancel your goddam plans" Jessica frowned at him.

Mike stayed seated on the sofa scared to draw any attention to himself, he just watched his bosses argue amongst themselves.

"If you really want to show him that you're stupid enough to move on then why don't YOU take him out for dinner. I'm not blowing Donna off to go for a meal with the man who tried to get me to resign" Harvey shouted at her

"What has Donna got to do with any of this?" she questioned him confused

Mike stood up and started to laugh to try and lighten the atmosphere, "Haven't you heard? They live together now"

Harvey and Jessica both glared at Mike, totally unaware he was still in the office until now. Harvey clenched his jaw as he expected Jessica to take him through some kind on deposition after Mike's revelation.

"Before you say anything, it's a temporary situation, just until her apartment is fixed" he said placing his hands in his pockets

Jessica smirked at Harvey "say no more, I'm sure Louis would love to go" and she strolled out his office

.

Louis left a note on Donna's desk asking her to come into his office after ASAP. She walked in to see him pacing up and down the office.

"Louis what's wrong? I've just got your note" she asked her boss

Louis beamed at Donna "Jessica has asked ME to take Jack Soloff on a dinner date. Tonight. Usually she would ask Harvey to do a task like this and right now I'm too overwhelmed to think. I need make sure I don't mess anything up, will you come with me? That way if I do start to mess anything up you can give me a signal" he nodded at her

Donna smiled at him "That's great news Louis! But I'm sure you will be fine without me, I've already made plans tonight with Harvey anyway"

Louis stopped in his tracks and started to shake his head, "With Harvey?"

"Nothing like what you are thinking Louis! I'm just living with him until the end of the week, I told you Monday morning that my apartment floor has been invested with bedbugs" she said trying to reassure him, although it was hard reassure someone who was thinking exactly what she wished for.

Louis stared at her, "don't you get it? He said he was going to take you back from me and this is the perfect opportunity!"

"Louis" Donna started to rub his shoulder "I am not going anywhere okay? And I've told you to stop doubting that. I work for you now! Now I think you should start looking where you're going to take Jack tonight, give me a shout when you've decided and I'll book a table" she smiled and walked out of his office and back to him desk

.

Donna had to work late that day as she had things to catch up on from Monday morning when you had to take half a day off. She agreed to meet Harvey back at his place when she was done and Ray had offered to pick her up.

Ray had collected her and dropped her off at her temporary home at 7:30 that night. She used her key to let herself in and noticed Harvey in the kitchen wearing an apron cooking dinner.

"Do you have a matching hat to go with that apron?" she teased as she threw her handbag down on the kitchen counter

"Hey this sauce stains and this is one of my favourite work shirts" he told her.

She stood back and watched him move around the kitchen, still in his work clothes, minus the suit jacket, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Did you manage to get everything up to date?" he asked her bringing her back down to earth.

"Yep" she nodded "all back to normal. Louis has a date tonight… with Jack Soloff"

Harvey laughed "yeah Jessica asked me to go but I told her I was busy and then Mike blurted out about this temporary arrangement and she gave me this funny look, it was a sort of smirk but also a frown"

"Was he as hangover as Rachel?" she giggled "I've never knew people so young to get a hangover after one drink like they do!"

"Well now you mention it his tie was hanging more to the left" he laughed "do you want to eat on the counter or the table?"

Donna looked at the counter and back to the table then back to the counter again, "here's good" she pointed towards the counter.

.

After they had finished their meals Donna decided to bring up her earlier conversation with Louis, the conversation about Harvey trying to take her back.

"I told Louis about you putting me up for the week, he wasn't best pleased. He said this was all some sort of plan to get me back" she said

Harvey let out a forced laugh, "that's so typical of Louis. So he thinks I invested your floor with bed bugs just in hope you would come back to work for me"

"You aren't doing all this to try and get me back are you?" she questioned him

"I don't appreciate my actions being taken for another motive, I offered you to stay here because I wanted you to. I'm getting over the fact you work for him now. If he's so goddam pissed about you being around me why didn't he offer to put you up!" He yelled "I'm taking a shower" and he got up from the counter and walked towards the bathroom.

Donna couldn't help but feel guilty, she cursed Louis for putting these thoughts in her head. He was just one friend helping out another. Harvey's words played on her mind 'I'm getting over the fact you work for him now' maybe the love he confessed for her was also over. She walked into the bedroom to change into her loungewear and then took a seat on the couch.

When Harvey walked out the bedroom he saw Donna sitting on the couch hugging a cup of hot chocolate, he regretted yelling at her. He walked over to the freezer and then took a seat next to her. She didn't look at him, her eyes were still fixed on the TV. He nudged her with his elbow and passed her a tub of Chunky Monkey and a spoon.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just so typical of Louis to question my actions when I do something for someone else" he said with a half smile

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have let his words get to me like that" she mirrored his smile "and since when do you keep Chunky Monkey inside your freezer?" she challenged him

"Since my room mate moved in" he laughed "and actually... who's to say I'd want you back at my desk?" he teased "Gretchen is just as good"

Donna laughed back "we both know who you would prefer to be sitting outside your desk"

.

By 10pm Harvey had fell asleep on the sofa, Donna hadn't realised until she heard snoring. She tried to wake him up him nudging him but it was no use so she started to shake his arm

"Harvey… Harvey… HARVEY" she shouted

Harvey flinched at the sound of her shout "W-What?"

"Go to bed if you're tired" she chuckled

Harvey stretched his arms and sat up "I'm not tired?" he replied

"Oh, just resting your eyes" she mocked "go to bed"

"Are you not coming to?" he asked sheepishly

Donna looked at him and smiled, "I'll be in in 20 minutes"

Harvey grinned back "All these early mornings are starting to catch up with me"

.

Donna followed in Harvey's tracks 30 minutes later, he was fast asleep right in the centre of the bed. She pulled back the sheets on her side and tried to push him back a little but it was no use he was too heavy and asleep. She made do with the small space she had and dropped her head onto the pillow. A few seconds later she was surprised to feel him throw his arm over her and pulled her closer to him. Maybe he was in a deep sleep and didn't realise what he was doing, she just layed there staring at the bedside cabinet. Then she felt his lips place a kiss between her shoulder and ear.

"Goodnight Donna" he mumbled half asleep

Donna turned to face him. She had had enough of playing games. They had been doing this for over 12 years now and they weren't fooling anyone but themselves.

"You missed" she stated

Harvey opened one eye baffled by what she was going on about "what?" he questioned

Donna now leaned on one elbow so her face was hovering over him "I said… you missed"

She moved her head towards his and rested her forehead on his just to make sure he wasn't about to pull away. She then started to kiss him, slowly but passionately. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder, they had only been living together for 3 days now and she couldn't resist anymore. She pulled away after a few seconds looking into his eyes.

"That's a goodnight kiss! Goodnight Harvey" she laughed and tossed back over to face the opposite way.

His arm followed her and he pulled her closer again burying his head into her nest of hair and mumbled something to himself. Donna was sure he was mumbling about being overexcited as she could feel something grow against her back.

"Did you really just quote Elf?" he groaned


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am trying to update chapters ASAP as I have an assignment due in next week but I seem to spend more time writing new chapters than doing my work!**

 **Harry is just a made up character for this chapter also!**

It was Thursday and time for Harvey's weekly appointment with Dr Agard. Dr Agard had left a message on his answer machine to let him know she had to change him to a morning appointment as she had a certain matter than she needed to attend to at lunchtime. Lunch time was their usual appointment time as no one could ask any questions to where he was. He knew Donna would question him as to why he wasn't going to work this morning and to be honest he could not think of a lie to tell her.

Donna woke up to the sound of her alarm. Last night she finally stopped kidding herself and made a move on her former boss, it was only a kiss but for a pair that have had no physical contact since they met, apart from the other time, she knew it meant more. She turned to her left expecting to be faced with Harvey moaning about how early it was but she was wrong. That side of the bed was empty. Fucking typical. The minute something could potentially happen between the two of them he runs away.

She got out the shower and made her way into the kitchen with her brave face slapped on. _It was just a goodnight kiss_ she thought, nothing more. Why was she so upset? She was surprised to see Harvey fully dressed, and hair gelled, sitting at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. He looked up as he saw her emerge from the bedroom and smiled.

"Perfect timing" he said whilst he walked over to the cooker and took out bacon and eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate on top of an English muffin.

Donna sat down, quite flabbergasted by what was going on in front of her, and just smiled. She was about to open her mouth to speak then closed it again as she was literally speechless.

"Would you look at that, the second time in 12 years Donna Paulsen has no idea what to say! I do know how to cook meals for myself" he laughed and laid the plate down in front of her before taking a seat back down in front of his newspaper.

They ate their breakfast in silence, well apart from chuckles coming from Harvey who was too engrossed in his paper, neither of them could bring up what happened last night. She wanted to, she really did, but with him acting weird she decided against it. In fact, he was probably acting weird because of what happened last night, it was 6:25 in the morning and he wasn't only awake but he was fully clothed.

"Why are you dressed so early? Ray isn't due for another hour and a half?" she questioned him finally breaking the silence.

Harvey didn't look up from his paper, he couldn't, he made a living out of bluffing his way through trials but he couldn't to her. Besides she always knew when he was lying anyway.

"I've got… a meeting at 7. Ray is gonna take me then come back and get you for 8" eyes still fixated on the paper. The answer he gave her was part true he just thought best to use the word meeting instead of appointment. Meeting indicated work and an appointment indicated otherwise

She knew he was lying, he couldn't look at her and he was fidgeting with the pages, she couldn't understand where he would be going that early in the morning but one thing was for sure he definitely did not have a meeting.

Donna stood up and grabbed the empty plate from Harvey and threw them on the side of the sink.

"Bullshit Harvey! If this is about last night then… it was just a kiss… a goodnight kiss was all it was! There is no way you would agree to meet a client at 7am! This is just you running away from whatever you're feeling as usual" she shouted at him as tears formed in her eyes

Harvey placed his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands "Donna this has nothing to do with last night" he then turned on the chair to face her "I have an… appointment. It's nothing serious just a sort of check up"

"Dr Agard" she whispered. She felt so embarrassed, how could she forget about his panic attacks

He was so agitated; he couldn't understand how she knew or what she knew.

"I'm not even going to ask" he murmured clenching his jaw

Donna walked towards the bedroom, now with tears running down her face, she didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she knew that she actually triggered the panic attacks for him and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Harvey jumped up from his chair and caught her arm just in time before she disappeared into the bedroom. He pulled her into a hug and she continued to sob onto the lapels of his suit jacket. This was probably their first hug in 12 years.

"I am… so….sorry" she howled in between her cries

Harvey grabbed her head in between his hands and attempted to wipe away the tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"What? Donna you have nothing to be sorry for!" she shouted

"Your appointments, your panic attacks, it's all because of me" she bawled not able to look him in the eyes.

Harvey had no idea how she could possibly know. Mike witnessed a panic attack once but they never spoke of it again. He knew how good she was at her 'Donna' shit but this was unexplainable. The phone rang and Harvey knew it was time to go, it'd be Ray calling from reception.

"Look at me" he whispered

Donna shuck her head still looking out of the balcony doors over New York City.

"Look at me" he ordered again, this time he nudged her chin with him knuckles

When her face was adjacent to him he gave her a soft kiss on her lips. When he felt her lips respond to his he deepened the kiss awaiting her to give him more access to her mouth. This was more than a kiss, last night's kiss was also much more than that. This was 12 years of 'friendship' and hurt being taken away from then. He started to walk her towards the bedroom slowly, not breaking the kiss and undoing the tie on the dressing gown as he did. He started to run his hands all over her bare body then the phone rung again. Donna pulled away.

"Leave it" he mumbled kissing her neck

"You're going to be late" she laughed "stop" but he wouldn't stop. It killed her to do but she had to push him away, he needed to go to his appointment.

Harvey started to groan trying to pull her closer to him but she walked away towards the bathroom

"We'll speak about your appointment at lunch, see you at work" she grinned at him and disappeared into the bedroom.

.

Harvey had finished his weekly appointment and was now trying to hail a cab to get to PSL. Once inside the taxi he thought over what had gotten said between him and Dr Agard. He explained to her Donna's apartment situation and what had happened last night and this morning – although he left out the part were he tried to undress her and take her into his bedroom. Dr Agard pushed him to talk to Donna about his feelings, she obviously still felt the same way if she kissed him last night and never mentioned anything about regret this morning.

.

"You've got that glow back" Rachel told Donna as then met in the corridor

Donna laughed, unsure what her friend was talking about, "what glow?"

"You know, your 'yoga' glow" she said raising her eyebrows "tell me use finally did"

Donna dragged Rachel into the toilets and made sure it was just them 2 alone in there before telling her what had gone on. She didn't mention the part Harvey told her about his appointment.

"So let me get this straight, you kissed him last night and he kissed you this morning!" Rachel shrieked with excitement

"SHHH!" Donna pressed her finger against Rachel's lips "since it happened I just feel, different… happier"

Rachel smiled at her "should I change my wedding invitations to 'To celebrate the marriage of Michael Ross and Rachel Zane and also Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen'" she teased her.

Both women walked out the bathroom with smiles from ear to ear. Rachel was truly happy for her friend, she knew how much he meant to her and her to him.

.

Donna hadn't noticed Harvey come in, maybe she missed him when she was telling Rachel about what had happened. Her phone suddenly started to vibrate on her desk. A text, from him.

 _Harvey- Lunch together?  
Donna- I'll meet you outside at 12_

 _._

Harvey explained everything to Donna about Dr Agard, however Donna knew more or less everything anyway. She didn't tell Harvey about Louis' Dictaphone instead she kept using her 'I'm Donna, I know" phrase. Harvey told her how his demons from his past also triggered the panic attacks and not just Donna leaving him for Louis, and by demons it was of course all down to his cheating mother. After their lunch they made their way back to the office, neither of them still brave enough to bring up last night and this morning's events.

.

"You and Donna are coming to Harry's birthday tomorrow, right?" Mike questioned his boss

Harvey raised his eyebrow at him "Harry?"

"Harry. You know the associate, black hair, glasses?" Mike tried to explain

"Why would I go to an associate's birthday? Especially one I don't even know" Harvey shuck his head

Mike laughed "well I asked Donna and she told me she would love to come, I just assumed you would have came with her"

Harvey looked back to his laptop, if Donna was going of course he would be going to.

"When is it?" he asked the younger lawyer

"Tomorrow night at Bar 51, its not just associates going. Louis is coming as well" Mike smiled at him

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Friday night" he said rolling his eyes

.

It was 5:30 and Donna had finished work for the day, she strolled towards Harvey's office to see if he had to work late tonight. As she walked through the glass doors his laptop was packed away and he was putting on his overcoat.

"I was just coming to meet you" he smiled "you ready?"

Donna nodded "so… what's for dinner tonight? Can we order in?" she asked sounding a little over-excited

"Definitely" he said holding the door open and gesturing her to move out the office "I hear I've been invited to some associates birthday party tomorrow night? I didn't even know we had a kid called Harry who worked here and he has glasses. If I knew I would of definitely of made a Harry potter joke" he laughed as they walked towards the elevator.

"Harvey he's made you a coffee 3 times" she rolled her eyes

.

Back at his apartment Harvey took off his overcoat and hung it up, he went to the kitchen draw and pulled out his stash of takeout menu's. Donna placed her bag down on the sofa and walked over to join him in the kitchen.

"What do you feel like?" she asked him taking the menus from his hands

"I know what I feel like but I'm not to sure it's on any of these menus" he winked at him

Donna laughed "Such the gentleman"

"Wait… I'm talking about an Indian? But I don't have a Indian menu? What did you think I meant?" he challenged her

"You do have an Indian menu actually" She looked at the floor and continued to laugh before slapping a menu to his chest

"Well then, that is my answer" he said running his hands through his hair

"How about we revisit our earlier conversation before we order?" she told her tilting her head to the side

Harvey thought she meant about his panic attacks and he didn't want to have to explain the whole situation again. Instead he decided to play dumb.

"What earlier conversation is that?" he asked

Donna made her way closer to him, their faces inches apart

"This one" she demanded before kissing him. This time it was her leading him towards the bedroom, kicking off her heels in the process and unbuttoning his shirt. Harvey started to unzip her dress and fiddled with the handle on the bedroom door to get themselves in as quickly as possible. Once in the bedroom Donna was only in her underwear and Harvey was wearing an unbuttoned shirt, trousers with the fly down and a belt that was once holding up his trousers was now tossed somewhere in his room. Donna pushed him on top the bed and Harvey leaned up onto both his elbows to get a better look at her.

"and this time" she said climbing on top if him "I'm taking the lead this time"


	5. Chapter 5

**I should really be writing my assignment...**

 **As always, leave a review and let me know what you think :) x**

Friday came around quicker than usual. Donna woke up to her alarm for the last time that week, she struggled to turn the ringing noise off as Harvey refused to let her go from his grasp. Attempting to actually get out of the bed was the biggest struggle, he would keep pulling her back each time she tried to break from his embrace.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled into his pillow

Donna was still wrestling with his arm to get out the bed, she didn't realise how strong he was and he was not letting her go anytime soon.

"Harvey" she laughed now smacking his arm "I need to start getting ready or we'll be late"

"We've been on time every day this week" he groaned again

She finally broke free from his hold and covered herself up with the dressing gown that was flung on the floor. She went to take a shower and thought back to last night's phenomenon. They had sex, ordered takeaway, had sex whilst waiting for the takeaway, ate the food once it was delivered, had sex again, attempted to watch a movie but ended up having sex _again_. That's without mentioning how many times they had sex once they actually got into bed. It was safe to say the pair of them had had around 3 hours sleep.

After her shower she noticed the bed was empty and could hear the coffee machine making a noise in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to need a quad shot today" he mumbled as he saw her walk towards him from the bedroom

"Did you stay up past your bedtime?" she joked taking a seat on the counter and reading the paper that was in front of her

Harvey walked behind her and wrapped him arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, "can't we just go back to bed for an hour, I'm sure the company will still function without us"

Donna tilted her head so it was now resting on his "and I'm sure Louis would have another heart attack if I told him I was going to be an hour late because my old boss wanted to take me back to bed"

"I'd love to see the look on that douche's face" he laughed

.

Harvey could not keep his eyes open at work, at one point he's sure he fell asleep for a few minutes until Mike strolled in the office as boisterous as ever which was sure to wake him up.

"Harvey… are you okay? You look ill! What's wrong with your hair?" he said whilst examining Harvey looking him up and down

"Just because I don't have any hair gel on does not mean I'm ill, you're one to talk with your latest hair style anyway" Harvey mumbled "I'm just tired…Donna has had me-"

Mike jumped in before Harvey could finish his sentence, "woaaah woaaah I don't need to know what you and Donna have been up to. I mean… its great that you two have finally taken the plunge and all but I mean too much information"

"I was about to say" Harvey shouted "she has had me up early every morning so we get to work on time" then he started to smirk thinking back to last night.

Mike stood up from the desk the minute he noticed the weird grin plastered across Harvey's face

"I don't even want to know what you're pulling that face for. I'll be in my office if you need me" and he walked out.

.

Donna, too, was thinking back to last night. She couldn't concentrate on work today. Louis was calling her name but she was too lost in thought to hear him, he walked out the office and slammed his palms down on the top of her desk.

"DONNA!" he shouted

Donna nearly jumped out of her chair as he brought her back to earth, "what do you need, Louis" putting a smile on

"You're going to Harry's 30th tonight right?" he questioned her

She just nodded back to his question, the less she had to speak today the better. She was worried she would blurt out last nights events to anybody who would listen.

"Great! We can go together? Like the way you and Harvey would always go to Pearson Hardman functions" he smiled nodding at her

"Louis… I – erm… I was just planning on going with Harvey, my apartment still isn't fixed and I'd be getting ready at his… so it just makes sense to go with him" she said nervously.

She didn't know why she was nervous to talk about things her and Harvey done together in front of Louis. Maybe it was fear for her job being taken away from her. Harvey and Louis never seen eye to eye at the best of times and since she moved to his desk he was always doubting the fact she would go back to Harvey.

Louis began to laugh "Oh please, Harvey won't be coming tonight. He has nothing to do with any of my associates"

"He'll be there Louis" she replied and turned back to her computer to pretend to do some work

Louis stood there in silence, he wasn't letting this go.

"Well get ready in Harvey's and I'll pick you up on the way. I'm sure Harvey can go with Mike" this time it wasn't a question it was more of a demand.

Donna exhaled sharply and spun back to face him, "how about me and Harvey pick you up from your place around 8pm?"

What was she doing?! She knew Harvey would never agree to him and Louis riding in the same car to a function he didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time" he grinned and walked back into his office.

Donna still hadn't told Rachel about sleeping with Harvey, she'd checked her office, the file room and the kitchen and she was nowhere to be seen. She decided text was the best way to get hold of her.

 _Donna- I need to tell you something_

Within seconds she had a reply

 _Rachel- It finally happened? Tell me it did!_

Before Donna had time to reply another text came through from her friend

 _Rachel- Meet me at the bistro round the corner at 12:30!_

.

Over lunch Donna told Rachel exactly what she wanted to hear, and as always Rachel got over excited and practically screamed the bistro down with happiness.

"So what happens now? Is anything official?" she quizzed Donna

"We haven't spoken about anything like that yet. You know what Harvey's like, he won't bring anything like that up unless he's pushed"

Rachel started to laugh "so how was it? Better than the first time?" she winked

"Tiring. Very tiring. I lost count of how many times we actually did it" Donna laughed back

"I'm surprised Louis hasn't noticed your 'yoga' glow yet!" she chuckled

.

After lunch Donna wandered into Harvey's office, pleased to see he was alone working and no Mike around. He didn't notice her walk into his office as he was so focussed on playing round on his laptop.

"I've just got off the phone with the landlord, says it should be safe to go back on Monday" she said taking his attention away from the laptop

Harvey tried his best to fake a smile "that's good news then isn't it!"

Of course it wasn't good news. Having Donna in his apartment for the past 5 days had been amazing. They acted like a couple: ate together, sleep in the same bed, watched TV and now they had had sex.

"Is it? You don't have to pretend to be happy" she laughed walking over to his side of the desk and rested her bum against it

"Honestly? I hope your floor gets bed bugs again, in fact I might go and reinvest it with them! We'll talk about it later okay?" he grinned grabbing her hands and started to fidget with her fingers.

"Don't forget we have Harry's birthday tonight and we're gonna pick Louis up on the way and I need to get back to work cause I'm extreeeemely busy" she spoke that fast all her words merged into one and she started to rush out the office

Harvey stood up, he failed to hear anything after 'we're gonna pick Louis up on the way'.

"Donna!" he demanded "just repeat what you said"

She turned to face him, she was so sure she had gotten away with it.

"That it's Harry's birthday tonight" she replied without looking at him

"after that" he shouted back at her

"Oh you mean the part about Louis" she forced out a fake laugh "yeah we're picking him up on the way"

Harvey walked over to the door and shut it before she could try and run out. He lightly tugged her back over to the desk.

"No way!" he uttered "he's got his own driver, I am not sharing a car with him. He's got the chance to annoy me all night at the party, definitely not on the way there as well"

"He wanted me and him to go together. Like the way me and you would usually go to functions and parties together. He wouldn't back down and I thought this was the best option" she explained

Harvey threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair

"You owe me for this, big time!"

.

Donna and Harvey managed to keep their hands of each other once they were back at his apartment. Donna started to prepare herself for tonight's party. Harvey walked into the bedroom and was faced with makeup scattered everywhere, the bed was covered in hair rollers and different hair brushes and her outfit for tonight was hanging up next to his.

By 7:30pm Harvey was sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a glass of Scotch. Shortly after Donna sauntered out of the bedroom wearing a black high neck dress that fell at her feet and her hair brushed to one side. Harvey poured her a glass of Scotch and walked towards her taking in all her beauty as he did.

"You look… nice" he smiled, he didn't want to sound to over the top by complimenting her and thought 'nice' was the best word to use although he wanted to use amazing or beautiful but that wasn't his style and he's sure she would call him a wuss if he did.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she grinned "have you rung Louis?"

"Yeah I rung him, he said he was going to make his own way their so we don't have to pick him up after all" he lied and looked away from her hoping she wouldn't be able to tell

"You didn't ring him did you" Donna frowned

Harvey shuck his head and laughed. He just wanted to spend tonight with her and only her but instead they had to go to some stupid party were he would be stuck with Mike and other associates sucking up to him.

.

"And we're the 3 best friends that anyone could have" Louis sang as he got inside the car and sat next to Donna

Harvey ignored him and looked at the window and Donna just laughed.

"Donna! Wow! You look AMAZING" he practically screamed making Harvey clench his jaw and wanting to throw him out already.

Harvey was a jealous man, who wouldn't be over someone they _loved_. Someone he loved. Him and Donna hadn't spoke about their feelings since the night she left him to work for Louis. He was surprised it hadn't been brought up between them yet. He thought back to his previous sessions with Dr Agard about discussing his feelings. he knew he needed to tell her sooner rather than later, besides they only had 2 more days left together and he didn't want her to leave.

They finally arrived at the bar which felt like it taken hours to get there. Louis blabbed the whole journey about something to do with theatre and Harvey took no notice or interest in the subject. He was sure Louis was only talking about it to try and impress Donna. Jerk.

Louis linked his arm with Donna's as she stepped out of the car. Harvey thanked Ray and then stepped out himself. He seen Louis practically dragging Donna into the bar, Donna turned round and mouthed a 'sorry' to Harvey. He ran his hands through his hair, not sure how much longer he could take of this, and followed them inside.

.

The party didn't turn out as bad as Harvey thought, he was stuck with Mike all night as Donna and Rachel were on the dance floor for the majority of the night and he did have a few associates sucking up to him asking him if they had any work that they could help him with.

"Remind me again why you, Donna and Louis came together?" Mike laughed trying to wind Harvey up

Harvey downed the rest of his beer "I'll tell you after you get the next round, same again" he said patting him on the back

"And 2 Manhattan's" Donna shouted over the music as her and Rachel were now off the dance floor and in need of a drink

Harvey was starting to get tired, he had lasted a full day of work on 3 hours sleep and he didn't get a chance to have a nap before heading out tonight as Donna and her beauty products had taken over the bedroom. The 4 of them had now found a table near the bar and sat down, Donna was telling them about her apartment and what the landlord had said to her on the phone earlier that day

"Are we boring you?" Donna questioned as she noticed Harvey yawning away next to her

"I'm listening I'm just really tired" he moaned

By this point Rachel was beyond drunk, the girl could only handle 3 glasses of wine and anything after that pushed her over the edge.

"WE ALL KNOW WHY YOU'RE TIRED" she shouted across the table to him giving him a wink

Donna, Rachel and Mike were in hysterics laughing and Harvey covered his face with his hands also laughing. He was pleased in a way that Donna had told her friend what happened last night because that meant she never regretted anything.

"What's so funny?" Louis quizzed trying to join in with them.

He stood at the end of the table putting out some awful dance moves to whatever song was playing.

"Yeah Donna, why don't you let Louis in on the joke? You've told everyone else" he challenged her. He knew there was no way she was going to tell him.

Mike and Rachel were laughing even more now, more so because of Louis' dance moves.

"Let's dance!" she ordered Louis and led him towards the dance floor, she was trying to distract him and hoped he wouldn't ask again.

.

By 1am everyone was far too drunk, Harvey was slumped in the corner, Mike and Donna were trying to pick Rachel up from the floor and Louis was still dancing. After Mike and Donna finally got her up from the floor and slumped her next to Harvey they decided to call it a night and get a taxi.

.

They were finally back at his apartment and Harvey had fell asleep on the bed still fully clothed and face down. Donna came out of the bathroom, from washing off her makeup, and tried to roll him over so she could undress him. She finally got him over on to his back and started to undo his tie and the buttons on his shirt.

"C'mon not tonight, I think I would die from exhaustion" he mumbled laughing

"The great Harvey Specter admitting defeat?" she teased him "I'm trying to get you into bed properly, you cant sleep in your suit"

Harvey just lied there while Donna undressed him, he never had any energy left and he was glad tomorrow was Saturday. Finally a lie in. once she had stripped him down to his boxer shorts she pulled back the duvet and gestured him to get under the sheets.

They were back to their usual sleeping position, spooning with his arm over her pulling her closer to him.

"Can we have a day tomorrow were it's just me and you, no one else. Seen as youre leaving me… again" he teased

"You're so depressing when you're drunk" she laughed squeezing him arm "but yeah we can spend the day together just us"

The word **us** making his heart beat out his chest. He needed to tell her he still loved her, what better way to say it in his drunken state. Very romantic.

"I love you" he mumbled into the back of her hair

Silence. She didn't answer. He started to shake her body to get her attention, he knew she was still awake and a lump started to form in his throat scared from what she was about to say.

"If you tell me again in the morning when you're sober then I'll answer" she stated. She was overcome with emotion, she could feel the tears stream down her face. Happy tears, of course. She didn't have to push him or have a screaming match to get it out of him he just told her. For the second time in 12 years he had opened up to her about his feelings towards her. She prayed that he would tell her again in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the short chapter, I just wanted to be able to update something soon!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading x**

For the first time in that week Harvey and Donna were able to sleep in. Today was Saturday, the day they both decided to spend together, just the 2 of them. Donna was awake first, she just lay their in his bed thinking back to last night. _I Love You_ the words repeated over and over again in her head, he told her once and then ran away. This time he couldn't run away. Unless he would have forgotten last night, after all he was drunk, they both were.

"Stop it" he muttered quietly

Donna's head spun round, she was oblivious to whatever he was talking about.

"Harvey? I'm not doing anything?" she questioned him narrowing her eyebrows

"You're overthinking, as always" he answered her now opening his eyes and looking back at her gaze

Donna thought she would challenge him, "overthinking about what?" she wanted him to repeat those 3 words he had said to her the last night.

"Because I told you that I love you and you thought I was going to wake up this morning and act like nothing happened, am I right?" he examined her.

He rolled over onto his stomach and lifted himself up onto his elbows, "I am in love with you Donna Paulsen. Is that okay?" he gave her his usual Specter grin

"How?" she demanded

That dreaded question. _How?_ Why did it matter to her so much? He didn't question her when she told him she loved him before walking away. Wasn't the fact he had told her about his feelings towards her enough!

"Donna" he whispered shutting his eyes and falling back onto his back

"You've had 4 months to think about this Harvey. Or didn't you think about it? Did you put it to the back of your mind like everything else?"

Harvey threw his hands over his face. He was hungover and could not deal with an argument, why did she have to be so bothered over _how_ he loved her.

"Put it to the back of my mind? I've been seeing a shrink to help me understand and express my feelings!" he expressed with a hint of anger in his tone "and of course I've thought about it, its all I've thought about since you left and the fact that I can't answer your damn question it's driving me… CRAZY"

Donna shuck her head and flung the duvet off her. She really hoped he would be able to answer, the fact he said he loved her made no difference she needed to know how. She just wanted him to open up, to tell her everything she's wanted to hear since the day they met, but of course it's him and Harvey doesn't express anything. He grabbed her back by her arm as she tried to leave the bed.

"Look you've never been mine to lose but once I lost you it broke my heart, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't concentrate on-" he yelled

"How many times Harvey?! You never lost me, I went to work 100 yards away from you" she shouted back

"Let me finish!" he shouted back "I can't express my feelings like other people, you know this. All I know is I want to wake up to you, today, tomorrow and every other day after that! I don't want to miss you every god damn day. Do you realise how hard it is trying to be 'friends' with someone you're in love with?!" he yelled again

"YES! It's all I've felt for 12 years!" she cried back at him, tears streaming down her face.

He hated seeing her cry and to know he is the reason why she is crying makes him feel helpless, as if he has failed her.

Harvey heaved her into a hug, "I don't deserve you Donna, in my eyes no one with ever deserve you! But believe me when I tell you that no one will love you as much as I do" he now had tears forming in his own eyes.

"It's a good thing I'm willing to lower my standards isn't it?" she chuckled into his bare chest "how did we end up here? I mean how and why did it take 12 years?" she questioned him

"I don't know" he shot her an apologetic smile "but do you really ask 'how?' to everything?" he nudged her playfully

"Now you've finished swooning over me and declaring your love, can we make breakfast?" she laughed getting up off the bed

Harvey grabbed her by her arm again tugging her back down on the bed.

"Say it" he whispered frowning at her

Donna smiled and clasped her hands around his neck.

"Are you always going to be this needy? I. Love. You" she mumbled in between kisses "now its time to make breakfast!" she ordered.

.

It was 2pm and the pair hadn't moved since they had eaten their breakfast, the lay on the sofa flirting with each other like a couple of 16 year old teenagers.

"What happens now? Are you… you know… are we… er boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked blushing

Donna burst out laughing at the sight of his face going a shade of red she had never seen before.

"Would you look at that, the great Harvey Specter blushing! No Harvey we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, you haven't asked me yet" she smirked

Harvey rolled his eyes "c'mon Donna, its 2015! No one asks girls to be their girlfriends anymore"

"Well then, it looks like nothings official yet" she declared giving him a sarcastic smile

He ran his hands through his hair laughing, who'd of thought it, the best closer in New York begging a woman to date him.

"Will you _please_ be my girlfriend" he muttered

"Maybe" she teased him.

.

By 6pm the pair where still in the same position, both slouched on the sofa in their loungewear. Donna's phone buzzed, it was Louis.

 _Louis- 2 front row tickets here for Othello tonight, 1 of them has your name on ;)_

Harvey's jaw automatically clenched at the sight of his name. She was just his secretary, why was he contacting her outside of work. Donna looked over at Harvey who was still staring at her phone.

 _Donna- Already made plans for tonight Louis. Maybe another time x_

And she flung her phone back onto the glass coffee table.

"You've never sent me a kiss on a text message" Harvey moaned

"You're jealous? Of Louis? Really?" Donna laughed "the reason I've never sent you a kiss is because in all the time we've knew each other you've never sent me a text, apart from that one time when you wanted me to pull some strings to for the waiter to knock a drink over Louis so you didn't have to spend another minute with him"

"You've agreed to be with me, I can assure you I will get jealous over every single male that chats to you" he grinned at her "that includes Louis Litt and Mike Ross for that matter"

Donna rested her head on his shoulder "I can't believe an infestation of bed bugs brought us together, who'd have thought it!" she laughed

"What's going to happen Monday?" he questioned her "when your apartments got the all clear to move back in"

"I'm going to move back to my home, why?" she challenged him

She longed for him to beg her to stay, to tell her the past 6 days with her have been amazing and he didn't want it to end. He told her earlier on he wanted to wake up to her everyday but how is it possible to wake up to someone when you live in separate condos.

"Just asking" he smiled and kissed her on top of the head

He was devastated. He wanted her to stay, to move in on a more permanent basis but it was too soon to ask her, he didn't want to push her further than she was willing to go. He knew Donna, if she wanted to live with him she'd of brought it up.

"Looks like I'll have to get myself a teddy bear to cuddle of a night time, or will you get jealous of the teddy bear to?" she teased him

"The only thing that you're sleeping with of a night time if me" he grinned looking into her eyes and tracing circles on her thighs "well not just of a night time, you can sleep with me any time of the day, just give me the nod and I'll be happy to assist you in receiving maximum satisfaction and pleasure"

"Like I've said before, ever the gentleman" she laughed resting her forehead on his "why am I in love with a complete idiot?"

"Would you want it any other way" he mirrored her facial expression, resting his lips a centimetre from hers.

She didn't answer she just shuck her head side to side. She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved his signature smile he had plastered on his face when he was teasing her, she adored it in fact. He gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her heart skip a beat with every glance he took of her and she was happy on the inside, happy after all these years she knew he felt the same way about her. She didn't know how it was possible for the same man to take her heart and break it then mend it a hundred times, she was in this for the long run and she knew he was to.

They sat there for the remainder of the night watching silly romantic films, asking each other the same question that was on everyone's lips _what took them so long_. They ordered in cause neither of them could be bothered to cook and then continued to watch the 3rd movie of the night. Harvey had his arm around her, Donna with her head resting onto his shoulder.

At this exact moment in time Harvey had everything he could have wished for. The woman he loved on his arm. He finally plucked up the courage to stop hiding behind timid smiles and the 'just friends' label and told her his feelings. He never expressed them that good towards her but she got the picture. He still believed in his motto about caring, caring does make you weak and it also makes you vulnerable but he didn't care how weak he was, he had her and this time he wasn't letting her go. Maybe tomorrow he could be a brave enough to wear his heart on his sleeve and push his pride aside and ask her to stay with him, in his home. _Their_ home.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey could hear Donna speaking in the living area, he was unaware who she was speaking to

"Today? Yeah that's great news, thanks Tom" he heard Donna announce

 _Tom?_ Harvey thought to himself _who the hell is Tom?!_ Harvey quickly threw on his sweatpants and casually walked out of the bedroom. He was faced with Donna, alone, sitting on the sofa once he reached the living area.

"Where you speaking to someone?" he asked

Donna flung her head backwards over the sofa to look at him "Morning! It was Tom… my landlord. Said my place is ready to move back into today" she gave him a half hearted smile

"Great" Harvey answered her with no enthusiasm in his voice whatsoever

 **\- The end-**

 **Thanks for everyone who read it and reviewed! I hope it was an enjoyable read x**

He strolled over to the kitchen and began to make himself a coffee. He thought back to the last week that they had spent together. Who'd have thought something as silly as bedbugs could have brought this pair together? They had been through thick and thin with each other over the past 12 years; his father dying, the countless number of failed relationships they both endeavoured and of course Donna nearly getting 5 years in prison.

She didn't want to leave his apartment, not now and not ever. Last night they actually spoke about starting a relationship together, truth be told she was terrified but she still wanted to stay here. Maybe they could sort out some sort of Carrie Bradshaw and Mr Big arrangement? She kept her apartment and stayed there 2 days a week and the rest of the week they shared his apartment? Donna was so lost in thought she failed to acknowledge him calling out her name, she only realised when he sat down besides her giving her a strange look.

"Okay so for the third time… Shall we go shopping today? The things you've left in your apartment have probably been seized by the bedbugs" he laughed

"Yeah um… Sorry I was in a world of my own… cause we can. We can also get you some life for this place for when I'm gone" she mocked looking round at his black and white condo

Harvey wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace, "I have the cactus, do I really need anything else?"

 _ME! You need ME, Harvey!_ She wanted to shout down his ear

"I'll go take a shower, shall I tell Ray to pick us up at 12:30?" he asked walking towards the bathroom before she got a minute to answer.

She hadn't spoken to Rachel yet about what happened last night and she needed some reassurance. Of course she knew Harvey, he wasn't going to compliment her every second of the day that wasn't the type of man he was. He asked her to be his girlfriend so that was that, she didn't want to pressure him into anything else and the _"love me how?_ question was definitely out the window.

.

The pair had been strolling the streets of New York for over 4 hours now. Donna's right arm was full with Roberto Cavalli and Jimmy Choo bags whilst Harvey was left carrying Jensen Lewis furniture bags packed with a lot of unnecessary items such as candles, artificial flowers and a globe. He wasn't sure how a globe was going to bring life to his condo but Donna had tossed it in the shopping trolley anyway.

"Donna" Harvey panted "when will this shopping trip end? I mean I'm in good shape for my age but I am exhausted"

He didn't know how she did it, she had been prancing round in a pair of slim fit jeans, blouse and a pair of 5 inch heels. To top it off she had 4 humongous shopping bags and her own oversized designer handbag on both arms and she hadn't broken a sweat, not once.

"It's only been 4 hours Harvey" she laughed at him while she watched him catch up to her. He only had 2 shopping bags, he had no right to moan.

"Only?!" Harvey shouted still trying to catch his breath "is this a normal time frame for shopping? Do all boyfriends have to put up with this? Next time I think I'll pass on the shopping trip and give you my card"

The sound of him calling himself her boyfriend made her heart bang around in her chest, for another time that week she was speechless and just gave him a smile until she could think of what to say.

"Why don't we have an early lunch, take this lot home…" he said gesturing towards the many bags attached to themselves "and go to a nice bar for a quiet drink, nothing too loud I think I heard enough Justin Bieber and DJ music on Friday to last me a life time"

"I need to get back to my place at some time today, Harvey" she replied tilting her head to the side trying to force a smile "come on, let's go home"

Harvey tried to mirror her smile but it was no use he couldn't pretend he was happy for her. _Let's go home_. _Home._ She was referring to his home as **their** home, so why didn't she just stay. Hopefully forever. Harvey knew someone in estates, of course he did he knew somebody in every sector, he could have a new tenant in her apartment within the week.

.

After the hardest and overtiring shopping trip of his life he was now in the comfort of his own home, Donna was fussing around him with the globe trying to find the 'perfect' place for it, how was an old fashioned globe going to replace her. There were no shades of red or ginger in it and he certainly wasn't going to be getting into bed with it every night. He was making out as if they were never going to see each other again, they worked together 5 days a week – some weeks even 6 and 7 days, and he was sure she would be coming over to his place regularly and vice versa. But still, he wanted their temporary living arrangement to become permanent.

Donna's phone started buzzing and flashing on the coffee table

 _Rachel- Me and Mike are going out for a few celebratory drinks tonight, I passed my last assignment top of the class! Why don't you and Harvey come with us x_

"Shit" Donna muttered. Rachel had mentioned this to her on Friday how could she forget.

Harvey was lying down on one of the sofas with his eyes closed, today had well and truly took it out of him.

"Did the globe break?" he questioned without opening his eyes, he secretly hoped it had.

"No no, it's Rachel. She passed her assignment and asked me on Friday would I go out for a few celebratory drinks tonight with her and Mike… I completely forgot" she responded, again pacing up and down the living area with her hand on her forehead.

"So what's the problem?" he requested still not opening an eyelid or moving from his position. He knew what the problem was; it was Donna's 'moving back home day'.

"I need to get back to my place and-" Harvey cut her off before she could finish her sentence

"Need?" he questioned, he finally opened his eyes and stretched on the sofa "you don't **need** to do anything. Is it really a necessity you get back to your place tonight?" _or any other night_ he thought to himself

Donna smirked and walked over to him sitting herself on the coffee table in front of him "you just don't want me to go, admit it"

 _ADMIT IT_ the voice inside his head was screaming "No… that's not what I'm saying, what I mean is-" this time Harvey was cut off by Donna

"Don't try and lawyer you way out of this one! Okay I'll pack all my things, touch up my makeup and then we'll meet them. When we get back to your place tonight everything is ready to go" she smiled and started to text Rachel back.

 _Donna- We'll both be there x_

"So… you're still going… tonight?" he examined her

"That's the plan! I'll go start packing now" she smacked him on the shoulder and walked off towards the bedroom.

.

There was no need to call Ray as the bar was only a few blocks away from Harvey's apartment. The pair made their way inside and spotted the younger couple at a booth near the bar.

"Congratulations!" Donna shouted as they approached them

Rachel shrieked in excitement, as always, and stood up and greeted her friend with a hug. Harvey took his place next to Mike inside the booth.

"Who'd of thought Harvey Specter would have enjoyed double dates?" Mike mocked his boss

"Who'd of thought your girlfriend was going to make a better lawyer than you? Oh wait, you're not even a real lawyer" he teased back

The waiter came over and Donna ordered a bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal for the table as a present from her and Harvey, she used his credit card of course.

"Any news on the bedbug situation? Or are use two going to live together on a more permanent basis since things have gotten pretty serious" Rachel quizzed.

Donna kicked her friend under the table as all eyes were focussed on her, "it's ready to move back into tonight, everything is packed ready for later" she gave a weak smile and looked across to Harvey

"She did buy me a replacement for her leaving… a globe" he laughed narrowing his eyebrows back at her

"You could get one of them cardboard cut outs!" Mike shouted "you can get life sized ones now"

The whole table started to laugh until Rachel quickly silenced them with her next sentence, "or you could just move in together?"

It was no secret that Rachel was Harvey and Donna's biggest fan, well apart from Jessica, the table fell silent and no one quite knew were to look. Donna was avoiding Harvey's glare and Harvey was avoiding Mike's glare.

"Would you like to order anymore drinks?" the waitress came over just in time. Neither of the four could strike up a conversation after that, this gave them a bit of thinking space.

"I'll have a Manhattan, **extra** shot of Whisky" Donna ordered, at this moment in time she needed more than an extra shot

"Same for me, minus the extra shot" Rachel laughed

Harvey and Mike ordered a large Macallen 18 and a bottle of beer. The foursome was right back into conversation after being saved by the waitress.

.

At 10pm Harvey and Donna where back at his place, Mike and Rachel decided to stay out for 'one more drink' no doubt the pair would be hungover tomorrow in work. Harvey relentlessly helped Donna move all her bags near the front door, 2 suitcases, 3 gym bags and numerous shopping bags later everything was ready to go.

Harvey poured 2 large glasses of Scotch and leant on the counter facing Donna

"I know your apartment is ready tonight but you can stay another night, don't feel like you have to leave just because it's ready" Harvey told his new partner

"I have to get back tonight, I don't want to intrude any longer" she shuck her head

"You are my girlfriend! How would that be you intruding?!" he shouted "that globe would be intruding, but definitely not you"

"I've got a feeling you don't like that globe" she laughed placing her glass in the sink

The phone in the apartment rung and they both knew it was Ray downstairs at reception, it was finally time for her to go and neither of them could face it even thought they would both see each other in the next 10 hours at work. Ray knocked on the door to help take the bags down to the car, Harvey piled all the bags and suitcases around Ray in the life and told him she'd be down in 2 minutes.

Donna threw her arms around Harvey's neck and looked into his eyes. She couldn't be more grateful for what he had done for her considering they weren't back to their normal selves at the time when he offered to her to live with him.

"Thank. You. Again" she mumbled between kisses "I'll see you tomorrow morning"

She removed her arms from his neck but he refused to move his from around her waist. She tried again to pull away from his grip but he was not letting go.

"Stay" he whispered placing light kisses on her neck. She knew exactly him kissing her neck usually ended

"Harvey" she laughed pushing him off her "I need to go" she placed a kiss on his lips "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you" she smiled

Harvey mirrored her smile and nodded his head "okay… I love you too"

The door closed behind her and she was gone. Every trace of her was gone from his apartment.

.

It was 12am and Harvey was tossing and turning in his bed, it was far too big for one person to sleep in and at this point in time he felt lonely. He knew he would see her within a few hours but he wanted her there, next to him. He could still smell her perfume on her side of the bed and it was driving his crazy.

.

Her apartment was the same as before besides a newly fitted carpet that was almost the same colour as the last. She unpacked all her things, showered and then got into bed. It was 12am and she missed her, she didn't realised how lonely it was sleeping alone until she spent the past week sleeping next to him, well besides the first night when he slept on the couch. She wanted to call him but he'd be fast asleep by now, she wore him out this afternoon on their first shopping trip as a couple. Most sales assistants always assumed they were husband and wife whenever he took her shopping for a new handbag, she started to think back to the time when a male sales assistant tried to hit on her and Harvey informed the man that Donna was in fact him wife. _The look on that poor mans face_ she laughed to herself.

Then there was a knock to the door, she had no idea who would be knocking at a time like this on a Sunday night, maybe one of the neighbours. She opened the door open slowly to get a look at who it was on the other side.

"I can't sleep, its been over 2 hours and I miss you already" it was him, standing there in his sweatpants and t-shirt. His hair was wet from the rain and stuck to his face.

He pushed the door open and grabbed her by the waist kicking the door shut with his foot "I have had the best week of my life, you can't leave me now or ever for that matter"

"Say it" she prompted him laughing into his chest

"Say what?" he questioned pulling away to look at her

"What you've been dying to ask me since Friday when Tom told me my place would be ready soon" she challenged him

He gave his signature Specter smile. Of course she knew what he wanted to ask her, he just didn't have the balls to say it cause he was afraid of her answer.

"Will you. Please. Move back. In with me" he asked her kissing her check then her lips then down to her neck, also placing a lot of emphasis on the word please.

She grabbed him by his face, her eyes filling with tears "yes! A thousand times yes!"


End file.
